Complicated
by Ave-Avexus
Summary: Third in Reaction Series - Cloud asked Sephiroth one question and suddenly their relationship is Danger. WIll they be able to save it?


**Hey to all, this is the third installment of the Reaction Series.**

**The standard Disclaimer applies. I don't own anything blah blah blah.**

**Be warned, there is language no lemon this time guys.**

**On with the story.**

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

"What do you mean you don't want to talk about it?" Cloud snapped, closing his textbook with a bang.

"Exactly what I said Cloud. I don't want to talk about it." Sephiroth replied, folding another pair of pants, before turning back to the pile of laundry situated at the one end of the couch. The couple had been together now for six months, and despite all the ups and downs of the relationship, had managed to stay loyal and strong. That is, until today. Cloud's third class trials are two weeks away and studying is all that the blonde has been doing.

The general, on the other hand, has been staying just as busy as the blonde, but filling out the many various forms that are required for each individual cadet, trying for their next rank. And when he wasn't holed up in his office doing paperwork, he was cleaning the apartment that the blonde was currently residing in.

For the past two weeks, Sephiroth has not had sex, been kissed, has made out, or even a hand job. It was like going celibate again with a blonde that just begged to be fucked by walking in the room. Every time Sephiroth walked inside the apartment, Cloud would be in the exact same position he was the night before, on the couch with his nose in his books.

But their fight didn't start with words exchanged about the blonde's studying habits of late. No, the fight started when Cloud innocently asked if Sephiroth had dated anybody else. And judging the Silver haired one's answer, cloud took that as a yes.

And then cloud continued on the subject of past affairs as he asked how many.

That is the current situation.

"Sephiroth, I want to know. You promised you would be honest with me if I asked about anything." Cloud snapped again, leveling his bright ocean eyes with Sephiroth's mako green ones.

Sephiroth looked reluctantly at the young blonde. He did promise.

"Five not including you."

Silence met Sephiroth's ears, and that meant that the blonde was livid.

"Five? Well are they anybody I might know?" The voice was cold and Sephiroth cringed before nodding,

Cloud was livid. Not only has his boyfriend, taken others before him, but also they were people he knew or know in passing. Lovely.

"Cloud, this is why I didn't want to talk about it. It's complicated." Sephiroth said once again turning to the clothes waiting to be folded.

Cloud got up from his spot on the couch for the first time in three hours. Muscles stretched and bones popped as he made his way over to his lover sitting directly across from the couch on the floor.

"So you want me to blow off this particular discussion, wanting me to just forget that I just heard you tell me that you have had five other serious relationships before me?" Cloud asked, sarcasm lacing through out his light musical voice while looking Sephiroth in the eyes.

"What, no. The five were just passing fucks." Sephiroth said looking at the pair of jeans in his hands before the words that he just said registered in his brain.

'Shit' Sephiroth thought standing up in a fluid motion and put his hands up defensively in front of him to protect himself from a very mad blonde.

"Passing Fuck?" Cloud yelled. "Tell me, Love, how long did these passing fucks stay in your apartments. One month, three months, or six months?"

Sephiroth winced, unable to meet the blue orbs staring at him.

"Answer me Sephiroth!" Cloud snapped, his stance tense and unyielding, dominating his silver haired lover.

"Seven on average." The reply was whispered, hesitant.

Cloud was stunned, not only did his lover answer his question truthfully, but he wasn't even at the average time for these 'passing Fucks'.

Turning around Cloud stormed to the bedroom opening up various drawers and doors in the massive suite. Reaching under the bed he grabbed his duffel, and proceeded to pack as many clothes as possible in the standard bag. Then he proceeded to the living room and packed his books as well.

"You know, if you really cared about me then you would be making 'my leaving' as hard as possible. But since you aren't, I guess that means I am just another notch upon your bed post." Cloud sneered, leaving his lover to wallow in misery.

Sephiroth continued to sit in the living room his eyes closed in pain as his young love left the apartment for good.

'Damn. Why didn't I do anything?' Sephiroth thought as silent tears streamed down his face. He abandoned the laundry to go lay down upon the couch hugging a throw pillow close to his form before giving into the pain.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Cloud made his way to his bunk, hoping that his roommate would be away.

He was in luck. He placed his things upon his still made and undisturbed bed, and sat down on the side. Getting out his PHS, he sent a text to the only person who would understand him at the moment

_HELP ME, WANT TO TALK TO SOMEONE - CLOUD_

Pressing send, Cloud knew that he would only have to wait, at most, ten minutes. The person he sent the text to was loyal, like a puppy, and would only have to be called if ever needed.

Leaning back, cloud rested his head upon the concrete wall, tears streaming from his eyes. Life would never be the same.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Zack was surprised at the text that he had received. And on top of it all, it was urgent. Zack was never worried about Cloud when he was with Sephiroth, so he was a little confused as to why he was texting him, but non-the less he texted back.

_BUT IF YOU'RE WITH SEPH, WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME?_

He didn't have to wait long for the blonde's reply

_NOT AT SEPH'S, NOT TALKING TO SEPH. AT BUNK._

Zack now knew that something was up and it wasn't pleasant. Cloud was never at his bunk since he moved in with Sephiroth. He jumped to his feet and stuffed his boots on his feet, before opening the front door to his own apartment. He barely heard it slam behind him as he rushed down the hallway, hoping to get to cloud without any mishaps or side adventures. He was beyond worried.

When he reached Cloud's bunk, he knocked, hearing a faint greeting from the other side. When the door wasn't opened from the other side, he decided to try the handle himself.

"Cloud?" he asked, warily opening the door enough to poke his head through the door and look around. The first thing he saw was a duffel bag upon the bed, overstuffed with book and clothes. The next thing he saw was his young friend, leaning back against a wall with sobs being torn from his throat.

"Oh god, Cloud, it's okay honey." Zack said closing the door before joining his friend on the bed and gently pulling him toward his chest. Within minutes Cloud had relaxed enough to wrap his arm around Zack's chest. Cloud's head was on his shoulder crying his eyes out.

"I was wrong Zack. I was wrong." Cloud whispered over and over again, a mantra that only added to his sorrow.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Revile had sounded exactly at 600 hours. All first classes present, followed by the rest of the ranks, were a little confused. Not only had they been standing outside for the three hours that the cadets were supposed to be running and training, but instead they were playing various games.

"Really what's taking the general so long?" One cadet complained as he put three gil onto the ever-growing pile.

"I don't know. I am kind of liking this whole not training deal." The other replied.

Most of the cadets were happy that the general hadn't shown up for morning announcements. He tended to make them all nervous.

In fact, everybody but the first class soldiers seemed to be having the time of their lives.

"Zack, he is never, ever, late." Genesis stated as he once again, looked at his PHS for the time.

"I Know."

"Then why in Shiva's name is he not here." Angeal asked his eyes blazing with frustration as he looked at his former pupil. "And don't lie to me Zachary, I will know."

Zack knew his teacher was angry. He never used his full name when he wasn't.

"Alright. Well apparently, from what I have gathered from one grief stricken cadet, Sephiroth said some things to Cloud that made Cloud think he was a passing item and no longer long term. And to top it all off, Seph didn't stop Cloud from leaving the apartment. So that made Cloud feel even worse and well that's all I know." Zack said, looking at the only Cadet who was not enjoying himself in the absence of the general.

Cloud leaned against the wall, forlorn and exhausted. He didn't get one bit of sleep last night. He was too sad to even close his eyes, crying his eyes out over his ex-lover.

"Young Strife didn't tell you what words were said?" Genesis asked looking over at the pale blond.

"Something about a 'Passing Fuck'" Zack said, also looking at his blond friend.

"Well I guess that means that we need to go talk to Seph." Genesis said looking over at his lover and friend.

Angeal nodded and turned to the rest of the Ranks spread out across the Shinra training yard.

"Attention!" He yelled out and suddenly games of poker and other bets didn't seem to be important. "All ranks will return to their bunks and apartments and will stay their till dinner. There is an issue that must be resolved promptly and we don't have time to be concerned with you lot."

"Sir, may we converse with the rest of our people as long as we stay in the bunks?" A third class asked.

"You may. If any of you leave your respectable sleeping buildings then punishments will be given." Angeal stated, his eyes hard. "Dismissed."

All ranks saluted and then proceeded to leave in mass.

"Hey you might want to get Strife." Genesis said on after thought knowing that he would be needed in the very long to come.

"Oh right." Angeal turned back to the retreating ranks. "Halt!"

Suddenly bodies stopped in mass, slamming into each other in their attempt to stop, turn around and salute.

"Cadet Strife, front and center. Everyone else dismissed."

Cloud hesitated on the direct order. If the first classes were calling him forward that means that Zack has told them the bare facts. That's not good. If they perceive him as the one that left Sephiroth and Sephiroth tells them that it was cloud's fault, then he can kiss his ass goodbye.

The first classes are protective of their general. Even at the same rank as Sephiroth, they all owed him something.

"Alright, Cadet. Please come with us." Genesis said, motioning for the cadet to follow him.

"Umm, alright sir." Cloud replied walking behind the red general

"Cloud, I am sure you noticed that our General was not present this morning at gathering. Do you know why?" Angeal asked, walking beside the young blonde with Zack on the other side of cadet.

"I don't know sir. The last time I saw him he was folding laundry on his couch." Cloud answered coldly. He didn't want to talk about the man that broke his heart.

"Well, Sephiroth has never missed a gathering, even if he doesn't speak a word." Genesis said as they entered the elevator to the Shinra tower. Cloud knew where this elevator went and he wasn't looking forward to it. "And since we don't know anything other than a lover's spat has taken place, we have decided to bring you along."

"Genesis, Enough!" Zack said, a hard tone in his normally cheerful voice.

"Zackary, whether you like it or not, you know I am right. Having cloud with us will only help, Sephiroth will not hide his feelings from us."

Cloud paled. Seeing Sephiroth was the last thing he wanted to do, yet, despite all of his anger, he was worried when the silver haired man did not show up at gathering.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Sephiroth groaned as he slowly became conscious. He heard voices around him, three familiar and one that he was sure he would never hear again in his apartment.

"Damn, fourteen bottles of whiskey, seven of vodka, and three wine bottles. Holy shit, that was what it took to become drunk?" Voice one proclaimed a sliver of concern in the tone.

"Well, at least he isn't barfing it all up." Voice two stated, irony in his voice.

"Genesis, just because he didn't barf it up doesn't mean that he isn't nauseous." Voice three stated.

Sephiroth was dimly aware of four people crowding around his deadened body in, what he thinks, is his apartment.

"This is what it takes to get a First Class Drunk?" voice four asked, a younger tone, and a tone he recognized.

"Cloud" He whispered feebly, his head pounding and his throat dry. It felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I'm here, against my will but I am here." Cloud sighed, he then looked to Zack who was looking at cloud quizzically. "Do you want to find the General some water Zack or Clean up the bottles?"

"I'll to the bottles."

Cloud nodded and then made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled the glass with water.

"Seph, why did you drink this much?" Voice three, who now that he was more aware, even with the pounding skull, he could recognize as Angeal's comforting voice.

"I was, uggh, upset. I was furious, and I didn't want my normal way of releasing all of the pain." Sephiroth whispered, turning to put his face into the couch cushions.

"Wait what's his normal way of dealing with anger and pain mixed together?" Zack called from the kitchen, where he was currently dumping bottles into the garbage.

"Fucking some pour souls brain out." Genesis answered, getting up from the end of the couch and making his way to the back of the apartment. Cloud figured he was getting a cold rag for Sephiroth's pounding head and some aspirin.

Cloud tensed at Genesis's answer. Angeal merely continued to try and make Sephiroth as comfortable as possible.

"Why were you upset Seph?"

"Because, I hurt somebody I cared about." Sephiroth replied.

"And what did you do to hurt this person?" Angeal asked in a motherly tone. He gently maneuvered Sephiroth's body so he resting with his head on Angeal's Lap.

Gently stroking Sephiroth's Bangs away from his face, Angeal looked briefly at Cloud, who's face had become conflicted with passing emotions.

"I made him think that he was no better than the last lover, when in reality, he is all I could have ever asked for. I let him leave and I didn't fight him." Sephiroth replied letting his eyes wander over to the blonde who was currently sitting in the chair diagonally from the couch.

Zack entered the room and looked at his two friends. He gently placed a hand on Cloud's head and ruffled the unruly spikes. Genesis chose that moment to enter, took one look around and decided that the drama wasn't for him.

"Hey guys, I will be in Seph's office, and here are the items he is probably dying to get." And with that parting thought, Genesis decided he would read something in the office till this had passed.

"... And now I don't know that I will be able to ever get him back, or that he would want to come back. I love him and I hope that even if he decides that it is time to go separate ways, that I will help him when ever he needs it." Sephiroth whispered his emerald eyes locked upon ocean blue across from him.

Cloud was stunned. Sephiroth had never been this open with him before.

"I hope that he understands that I am sorry for what has happened, and he can never be considered a 'Passing fuck'" Sephiroth whispered before closing his eyes and relaxing his body, succumbing to Angeal's comforting motions and the pounding headache.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

The next time Sephiroth awoke, he was in his own bed, his dark grey silk sheets covering his half naked form. It was twilight, and the day was almost over.

Moaning he tried to sit up, stopped by a petite hand placed upon his chest.

"Don't sit up. Just relax." The soft musical voice said as he layed down again.

"Why are you here?" Sephiroth asked his voice quiet, surprised that the blonde would have stayed when he could have been doing something better with his time.

"Because you needed me, is there any better reason than that?" Cloud snapped, his voice no longer soft with concern.

"My apologies Cloud, I didn't mean it that way. You made it explicitly clear what you thought of me when you left." He replied not looking at the blonde.

" I know I did. Just because we are no longer an item, does not mean that I won't care about you." Cloud put his hand upon Sephiroth's chin, forcing the silver haired man to look at him.

"I will always love you." Sephiroth whispered.

"As will I, but right now I need space and time." Cloud whispered back, gently sitting upon the bed.

Sephiroth closed his eyes, pain crossing his handsome features as he realized that this would be the last time he would be able to speak with the blonde so informally. He wouldn't be his blonde anymore.

"I understand." Sephiroth said.

Cloud gently leaned down and caressed the older man's lips with his own for a minute, tasting the general for the last time.

"Goodbye, Sephiroth." Cloud whispered leaving the silver haired man lying upon the bed. Just as he was about to leave the room, a reply was whispered.

"Goodbye, Cloud."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

**So I know it is a sad cliffhanger and I realize that it took me a while to write, but the fourth in the series will be on it's way as soon as I finish BLUE in my color series.**

**This was a hard one for me to write, and as usual I would love feedback. Flames will be ignored and or replied with a strongly worded deal. I have no problem doing that.**

**AveAvexus**


End file.
